


A Rose by Any Other Name

by prettyboysareindemand



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also implied Davekat, Bechdel Test Pass, Early into Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Flustered Kanaya Being Cute, POV Third Person, Takes place on meteor, You Gotta Squint a Little Though, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboysareindemand/pseuds/prettyboysareindemand
Summary: Awkward blood drinking followed by cuddles and reading.





	A Rose by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so let me know if there's any grammar mistakes.

  "Are you certain you are okay with this? If you aren't comfortable during, I'll st-"

        Rose replies, for what felt like the twelfth time, that she completely and totally was fine with it.

        "It's just that, you know I can go without this, right? You aren't obligated to let me, er, drink simply for the fact I am a rainbow drinker. While I do enjoy and appreciate it, I can manage."

        "Dear, please, just go on with it. You could pay me back later by reading something to me." Rose offers her a smile, trying her best to mask her impatience. It really was sweet how afraid Kanaya was of hurting her or making her uncomfortable, though to this extent did grow to be a touch tiring. "You do know how much I love your voice."

        Kanaya cheeks colored and she gave a nod.  Looking at Rose with a tight, nervous smile before placing her hand gently against her girlfriend's cheek. Rose couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at the other girl's nervousness. She gently glided the pad of her thumb against her skin before leaning forward, tilting her head and pressing her lips to Rose's. Rose's hands promptly snaked around Kanaya's waist, beginning to slowly move her lips against hers. Matching the pace, Rose had set, Kanaya kissed back earnestly. 

        Rose could never manage to stamp out the butterflies that fluttered almost painfully when Kanaya kissed her. There was something so urgent yet patient about it. It felt so passionate yet unconditional. It made her never want to stop pressing her lips against Kanaya's. But, Kanaya soon did. Parting and pressing kiss after kiss against Rose's cheek. Then, moving down to her jaw and then, to her neck. Reaching her intended destination, Kanaya began to gently suck at the skin there. Rose let out a small, needy guttural noise. Kanaya continued at this for a moment or two more. The next thing she felt was Kanaya parting her lips, her hands traveling up to Rose's shoulder as if to steady herself. Letting out a small, pleased shudder, Rose tilted her head the other direction for easier access.

        Feeling two fangs gently touch her skin, not enough yet to hurt and not nearly enough to draw the blood Kanaya sought, Rose waited. And, waited.

        ...

        Then, gently, and slowly, Rose felt the slight sting of the fangs piercing the flesh of her neck. Rose winced but managed to stay quiet, knowing Kanaya would stop the second she heard her make a yelp of pain and think it was too much for Rose to handle. Gently biting at her bottom lip, Rose held her breath until Kanaya had finished. About 3 minutes had passed and Kanaya pulled back, swiping the back of her hand against her mouth to clean away any remaining blood. Kanaya glided a hand comfortingly against Rose's back once or twice before quickly rushing off to get bandages. Rose smiled, watching her girlfriend return with both that and a damp rag. 

        "I made sure not to wear lipstick,"Kanaya added, looking up at Rose with her eyebrows knitted together sympathetically. "I-I figured that wouldn't mix well with the wound. Though, next time I'll have to have a washcloth and adhesive bloodstoppers prepared."

        "I appreciate that. I'm sure it makes wiping down the wound much easier on yourself as well," Rose added with a giggle. Adhesive bloodstoppers. She strained her neck best she could to glimpse the wound but couldn't really get a good look at it without a mirror. A small drop of water traveled down her back and she suppressed a shiver. 

        "My apologies the rag is so cold. Next time I'll have to have these prepared in advance,"Kanaya said, noticing the slight shake of Rose's shoulders. 

        "It's no problem, dear. Really." Rose tried to shoot Kanaya a comforting look to tell her not to stress over it but Kanaya's eyes were fixed onto Rose's shoulder. She was quite occupied with applying a rather over sized band-aid. Once Kanaya had finished dressing the wound, she pressed a kiss on top of the bandage. Rose had told her stories before of human parents telling their children kisses would make their wounds heal faster. Kanaya found it both odd and fascinating and tried to find some logical explanation behind it. As Kanaya was learning with many aspects of human culture, there of course wasn't. Rose laughed at this action, making the corners of Kanaya's lips quirk up. Rose really did have a gorgeous laugh.

        "Thank you again, Rose."

        Rose leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Kanaya's lips, hand going to Kanaya's cheek,  as a means of saying, "Don't mention it."

        Taking her hand, Kanaya led Rose to the common room so she could pick out a book. Dave was stretched out on the couch, his leg hanging over the back of it, staring up at the ceiling. His head perked up when he saw the two head in and bit back a laugh at seeing the bandage on Rose's neck.                                        

        "You know, Rose, there are far better ways to hide a hickey,"He said, sitting up now, small smirk tugging at his lips. "Most go for concealer or turtle necks but if bandaids are your shit, you might wanna get used to everyone knowing when you're getting-"

        "Hm, you know a lot about hiding hickeys?" Rose replied, a larger smirk on her face. That shut Dave right up as he rolled over no doubt with a red face. Kanaya couldn't help but to let out a snicker. "I suppose you've had some first hand experience?"

        Dave left out an irritated grunt in response, tugging his cape around himself and giving a hand wave to Rose and Kanaya. A silent agreement of you do your gay shit in peace, I'll do mine.

        After glancing over the books a couple of times, Rose decided on a rather thick one with a heart on the front. She tilted her head as she handed it to you, smiling coquettishly. She definitely knew this book would make you flush jade. It was about quadrants, volume one of four. It was the sort of thing one would find left on their bed by their lusus (or maybe nosy government drones?) at the looming date of a certain upcoming pupation around adolescence. It could get rather... graphic in its descriptions of red gestures of affection. Kanaya was still reminiscing about the first time she had read a book like this when Rose grabbed her hand. The two were planning on reading in there but you figured Rose didn't want to read in front of Dave if it didn't involve analyzing how he reacted to pda. Anyway, Kanaya soon find herself in Rose's room. Despite being routinely clean, Rose occasionally got caught up researching something and wouldn't clean in there for weeks on end. There was a visible walkway to the bed for once though, so all was alright for now. She plops down on her bed and pats the area next to her as the Jadeblood crawled next to her, adjusting herr skirt a little so you could sit comfortably.

        It wasn't long before after Kanaya had opened the book and started reading that Rose's head leaning against her shoulder began to gradually grow heavier and heavier. Glancing over, she could see Rose's eyes were shut complimented by a small bit of drool hanging out of her mouth. Giggling a little, Kanaya carefully set the book on her bedside table and then with equal care replaced her shoulder with a spare, rather long throw pillow. Kanaya managed to get out of bed without the bed springs creaking too loudly and went to her  girlfriend's closet to grab a fleece blanket. The meteor got pretty cold and she figured working the duvet out from under Rose would undoubtedly wake her. Kanaya gently threw it over her, stopped a moment to admire how cute her girlfriend looked snoring and drooling just smiling at her before quietly closing the door and headed out of her room.


End file.
